


june skies

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flying, Gen, Light Angst, Wilbur Soot-centric, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Wingfic, third installment in my "sbi learns to fly" series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Wilbur stares ahead of him, spreading out his wings. All he has to do is take a step forwards, and then he'll be out in the sky. Just one step, and he'll be doing the thing he's always wanted to do.Except he can't make himself move."Phil," Wilbur whispers, feeling like he's going to cry. "I need you to push me."And then the ground slips out from underneath of him.And then he'sflying.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 217





	june skies

Wilbur flexes his wings, feeling them spread out from behind him, fluttering lightly. He shifts on his feet, staring out at the sky before him, his nerves practically buzzing with fear and excitement. Wilbur watches as clouds drift by them, passing their house in the trees, in the sky. He smiles a little, feeling his heart beat far too quickly, pounding in his chest with every second that passes him by. Wilbur wants to fly - he _want_ to take that step off of their balcony and soar, but he's scared. He's really, really, _really_ scared. What if his wings don't work? What if he isn't able to fly, what if his wings are too small? What if they never get bigger,and he just has to watch his family fly without him? There are too many what ifs, and Wilbur hates that more than he thinks he's hated anything in his whole entire life. He shifts on his feet, careful to keep himself firmly stood on the edge of their balcony, careful to not accidentally fall before he's ready. "Phil?" Wilbur turns his head back, looking over his shoulder, scanning their home to spot his dad. "Phil?" He calls out again when his dad doesn't answer the first time. 

"Will," Wilbur jumps at his name, whirling fully around to see his dad on the only side of the room that he didn't check. Of course. "You all good, mate?" Phil asks, standing up, moving over to stand next to him. "You don't have to do this today if you don't want to," Phil tells him, sounding entirely serious. Wilbur knows that he's serious, he knows that he's being genuine. Of course he's being genuine and serious, he's _Phil_. Phil has always been so nice to him, even before Wilbur started to consider him his dad. He's probably the nicest person that Wilbur thinks he's ever met in his whole life. "We can always do this later, okay?" Phil crouches down, getting on one knee to be at eye level with him. "I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to do, okay, Will?" 

Wilbur nods, swallowing back his nerves for a brief second. "Okay," he nods again, softly agreeing with Phil's words. "I want to," Wilbur looks back down at him, feeling his chest tighten with nervousness. "I really want to, but I'm..I'm scared," he admits, closing his eyes. "Um, do you promise that, um, if I fell," Wilbur trails off, huffing out a breath of air. "That you'd catch me? Right, you..you'd catch me, right?" Phil beams up at him, standing up and gently placing his hands on Wilbur's shoulders. 

"Of course I'll catch you, Wilbur. I'll always, _always_ catch you, okay?" Wilbur smiles back up at his dad, because he knows that Phil isn't lying. Phil doesn't lie to him, Wilbur doesn't think that his dad has ever lied to him. Wilbur believes him. "Do you want to try today, Will? I'm always ready whenever you are, okay, mate? Doesn't matter when. If you want to learn how to fly in the middle of the night, we'll do that. I promise." 

He grins, ducking his head so that Phil can't see him. "I think I can do it now," Wilbur looks back up at him, puffing out his chest. "I can do it. I can definitely do it. Can Techno come with?" He asks, glancing over to his older brother, who looks back at him, one eyebrow raised at the sound of his name. "Techno!" Wilbur calls out, flapping his wings a few times, feeling himself buzz with excitement. "I'm going to fly! Do you..do you want to come with me?" Techno laughs, pushing himself off of their couch, stretching out. Wilbur watches as his wings, red and brown and white with flecks of gold, spread out from his back, beating in the air a few times. Techno's wings are gorgeous, they always have been. So are Phil's wings - they're black with white diamonds going down them, they're glossy and shiny and they look so _cool_. Wilbur's wings are just boring black, they don't even shine in the sun like Phil's do. They're not pretty like Techno's. They're not even colourful like Tommy's wings are. But they're his wings, and no matter how much he wishes that they weren't, that they had something better, he has to live with it. He knows that Phil and Techno try to get him to be proud of his wings, but it's hard to do when his dad and brothers have prettier wings than he'll ever have. 

"Yeah, sure," Techno smiles at him, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Wilbur laughs, elbowing him in the side for that. "You ready to start flyin', songbird? It's a little scary," Techno stands at the edge of their balcony with him, keeping a hand planted on his shoulder. "But I think that you'll do just fine. You're naturally talented at most things that you do. Flyin' isn't goin' to be any different. You wanna know why I know that?" Techno is lying to him, but that's okay. Wilbur appreciates it more than he thinks that he could ever say. "Because you're Wilbur Soot, and because I'm _always_ right. Name one time that I haven't been right," Wilbur opens his mouth to drone off the list of times that he remembers, but Techno holds up a hand before any of the words can get out of his mouth. "Exactly. You can't even think of one. You've just proved my point, nerd."

Wilbur rolls his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest as he stares ahead of him, breathing in and out. "Okay, _loser_ ," Wilbur grins at his older brother, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow once again. Ever since Phil found him and he managed to warm up to Techno, they've been using light violence as a way to express how much they actually care about each other. It works out pretty well. "You're annoying." Wilbur grins, staring out at the sky. He's going to fly, he's going to _fly_. All his life, Wilbur never wanted anything more than to be able to fly around with his family. He wanted to soar throughout the sky with Phil and Techno and eventually Tommy, and he knows that if he wants to do that, he has to learn how to actually fly, first.

"Where are you going?" Tommy's voice calls out, soft and a little nervous. "Will? Tech? Dad?" Wilbur turns back around, crouching down and opening his arms as Tommy runs right into them. Tommy's never really been affectionate, so Wilbur's surprised for a second, but not for long. He feels Tommy's hand hit his ribcage, gasping out for air at the force of how hard his little brother manages to punch him. He winces back, setting a hand on Tommy's chest and shoving him back, reaching down to grab at his ribs, narrowing his eyes down at the little shit in front of him. 

"I'm going to throw you off a pier," Wilbur stares down at him. Tommy only grins up at him in return, just like the annoying little shit he is. "We're gonna go flying, okay?" Wilbur murmurs, holding his brother at arm's length. "That way, when your wings get a little bigger, _I_ can teach you how to fly. Okay?" As much as Wilbur would like to throw Tommy into a river, Tommy's still his little brother. Wilbur would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't love Tommy. Barely, though. Wilbur beams at him, feeling Tommy's own excitement wash over him in waves. Tommy beams back at him, nodding a few times before he takes a couple of steps back, carefully staying away from the balcony. Tommy knows better than to follow them out into the sky. And anyways, Wilbur thinks, he likes to watch them all fly. "We'll be back soon. Promise." 

Tommy grins at him. "Okay, Will. Have fun!" He toddles back a little more, crossing his arms as he watches them. Wilbur smiles, breathing out as he turns back to face the wide open sky in front of him, feeling himself bounce on his heels with excitement. He's going to fly. Today is the day that he's been waiting for all of his life. He takes a step forwards, ignoring the way the blood pounds in his ears, ignoring how his throat goes dry. Wilbur stares ahead of him, spreading out his wings. All he has to do is take a step forwards, and then he'll be out in the sky. Just one step, and he'll be doing the thing he's always wanted to do. 

Except he can't make himself move. 

"Phil," Wilbur whispers, feeling like he's going to cry. "I need you to push me." The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop them, and he knows that he can't take them back now - he's already said them, he's already said them and he can't take them back. He feels a hand settle right between his wings, and Wilbur closes his eyes, inhaling as he tries to ignore the fear that twists in his chest. He feels like crying even more, he feels like sobbing into Phil's arms, because he should've known that he couldn't do this. 

And then the ground slips out from underneath of him, and he's _falling._ He's falling so fast that he's going to hit the ground, Wilbur should've ever have done this, and-

"Open your eyes, Wilbur!" Techno shouts out, and his voice is really, really close. So Wilbur does. He opens his eyes, and he...

He's _flying_. 

Wilbur grins so hard that his entire face aches, he feels his chest tighten, but not with fear - it's with excitement. "I.." Wilbur laughs, looking down at his hands, looking down at the earth below him. He twists his head to look over his shoulders, seeing his wings flap, keeping him up in the air. He's flying. _He's flying_. "I'm flying!" Wilbur shouts, a bubble of laughter immediately following after. "I'm flying! I- I'm flying!" He turns back to look up at Tommy, who grins down at him. Phil and Techno are beaming at him and they're all smiling, all of them, and they're smiling because he's actually done it, he's _flying!_ Wilbur is flying, he's doing it! He's flying! 

"Look at you go, songbird!" Techno laughs, flying down to be at eye level with him, beaming so hard at him that his face has to hurt. "See? It wasn't that bad, now was it? I told you! I told you that you'd fly! This is exactly why you should listen to me, _nerd_."

"Okay, _loser_ ," Wilbur teases, looking over at Phil, who looks so proud of him, and Wilbur thinks that he is. Surely he has to be, surely. "Phil! Dad- look! I'm doing it, I'm flying! I'm actually flying!" It's sort of funny how unbelievably free Wilbur feels, given how he's not even technically flying. He's hovering in the air, but that's easily more than enough to give him the sense of freedom. "Phil, I..I'm doing it!"

"You are!" Phil laughs back with him, soaring over to hover in front of him, his own wings beating behind him, sending gusts of air in Wilbur's face. They're not strong enough to send him flying backwards, which he's thankful for. "Look at you go, Will," his dad sounds so _proud_ of him, and while Wilbur _knows_ that Phil is always proud of him, it's nice to hear it so clearly. It's so obvious, and Wilbur doesn't know if he could ever explain how much that means to him. Phil holds out his hands, and Wilbur takes them, making sure that his wings don't stop beating. "Let's get you moving, okay, mate?"

Wilbur beams at him, feeling his heart soar up in his chest as he lets Phil drag him along the sky, Techno by his side and Tommy on the sidelines. It's perfect, this entire thing, this whole moment in time, it's all perfect. Wilbur doesn't think that he's ever been this happy in his entire life, and he's not sure if he'll ever be this happy ever again. Though he thinks that he will be - he thinks that he'll be at his happiest again, maybe when Tommy's wings grow out and Wilbur will be able to teach him how to fly.

But for now, he's happier than he's ever been, and Wilbur doesn't plan on letting that feeling go. 


End file.
